Snooze Button
"Snooze Button" is the twelfth episode of Red vs. Blue: Revelation and the 165th episode overall. The episode aired on July 12, 2010. =Plot= Church wakes up in a strange glowing room and asks where he is. F.I.L.S.S then explains that safety protocols were initiated (by Caboose) and that he is now in Recovery mode, telling Church that he can only leave if a Recovery Agent extracts him or his operator regains consciousness. Fearful that F.I.L.S.S activated a Recovery beacon (which would make Washington aware of their location), Church is relieved to hear that Recovery beacons only activate after an AI unit leaves the Facility. He then spots Tex in the same room with him and attempts to communicate with her via F.I.L.S.S. However, Tex refuses to accept the communication, and F.I.L.S.S advises Church not to take any more action, saying "when a woman wants to be alone, it is best to leave her alone." Church then asks F.I.L.S.S to get him out of Recovery mode, but to leave Tex there until he can come up with a plan on what to do with her. We then see Washington and Doc still standing outside of the Temple in the desert, with Doc refusing to enter (he would rather be back in the wall), the Meta refusing to come out of the temple, and Washington beginning to get frustrated at the situation. Doc recommends that Washington give the Meta a back rub to calm him down, while Wash demands that Doc calms him down as he is trained in stress management (Doc says that stress management only works on people that want to feel calm). Wash then politely asks the Meta to come out of the Temple, and the Meta's response is to throw something at the two of them. As it turns out, it is the empty Epsilon module. The scene returns to the Facility, where Church and Tucker have been released from lockdown. Tucker complains about the logic of F.I.L.S.S knocking them out to save them, with Church replying that at least their asses aren't being kicked by Tex. They then walk over to the Reds, who are all still in lockdown mode, and get annoyed by Caboose talking on the microphone, with Church asking F.I.L.S.S to mute him. Tucker also asks Church about where he got his new body, with Church telling him that it was a long story. The Reds are then seen in Recovery mode, however Sarge claims that they are dead, which he thinks is good news for him considering that Grif is dead, but bad news overall. Simmons is very unhappy over the fact that he had so many more things in life to accomplish that didn't involve a computer, whereas Grif thinks that it is terrific and then proceeds to take a nap as Sarge always told him that he "could sleep when he was dead". Church then contacts the group outside of lockdown, with the Reds all believing that it is in fact God speaking to them, however Tucker soon reveals to them that it was Church, and that he didn't need any more people worshipping him. Church tells them that he will only let them out if they all promise him that they won't attack the Blues or Tex, which they all reluctantly agree. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Grif *Simmons Blue Team *Caboose *Epsilon-Church *Tucker *Tex Others *Agent Washington *The Meta *Doc *F.I.L.S.S. Trivia *The recovery mode sequence seen in this episode is similar to what happened to Sarge in season 1. When he was shot, the bullet didn't kill him but put his armor into recovery mode. Church was with him because recovery mode is an electronic feature, meaning AI's can appear inside them. Sheila was also in recovery mode which is why she was there but once Sarge was saved by cpr (for a bullet to the head) recovery mode deactivated. Sarge probably forgot about it because of the trauma from the bullet's impact against his helmet. Thus explaining why Church and Sarge were together in 'the afterlife'. Category:Revelation Category:Episodes